<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Morning Meetings by the_only_education_worth_having</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001728">Early Morning Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having'>the_only_education_worth_having</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Fics [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, COVID, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Late Night Movings, Late night talks, Making Friends, Pandemic - Freeform, meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Lily meet for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily James/Male Reader, Lily James/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Fics [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Morning Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@dav1233555: I’m sorry if you already saw this but can I have a zendya x male reader and a Lilly James x male reader imagine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Lily stirred from sleep and looked at her clock on the bedside table with a groan. 3:30 am and once again she was woken for absolutely no reason. This had happened quite a bit recently and so she did what she always did and climbed up out of her bed and then padded to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She turned the light on and was blinded by the fluorescence as she made her way over to the kettle. Lily switched it on with a yawn and then rested against her countertop, scrolling through her phone as she waited for it to boil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When she heard the click of the kettle she turned around to pour her cup she noticed the guy in the apartment opposite looking into her kitchen window. He was cute and they had met like this several times over the past few weeks both of them seemingly troubled with insomnia. He was sat in the armchair in his living room typing on his laptop. She waved politely and shot him a smile which he reciprocated warmly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She made her cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table picking up the book she had been reading whenever she was awoken in the middle of the night. Her eyes were too heavy though and stung as she read under the bright light. Eventually, she gave up and threw the book down with frustration. ‘What can I do now,’ she sighed as she sipped her cup of tea and gandered out the window. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man was still up and working on his laptop avidly so he didn’t see her looking at him. He was cute even more so with his brow furrowed and his tongue poking out in concentration. Lily giggled as she watched him. She watched him for a while, seeing as she had nothing else to do.  His apartment was lit up and she could see inside. It was decorated nicely but it was obvious that he lived alone from the wall decor. He sat in his armchair working rapidly until his cat jumped on the arm and demanded attention.  Once it was nudging him he looked up and noticed Lily watching him from across the street. He looked at her and smiled but she looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When she looked up he waved at her and she waved back. For a moment she didn’t know what else she could do and debated fleeing back to the bedroom to escape any awkwardness but knowing that she wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway and there was nothing else to do she decided to bite the bullet. She held a finger up asking him to wait for a moment before she darted into her living room and rummaged around her shelves looking for something. In a flash, she was back in the kitchen holding a pad and a permanent marker which she used to scribble a neat message on. He looked confused for a moment but as soon as she held it up to the window he got the message. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>‘WANNA TALK?’</strong> she had scribbled on the page. He nodded and then went through the same motions before he came back and held up a responding page that read,<strong> ‘What do you wanna talk about?’ </strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>‘Anything, I’m bored,</strong>’ she replied. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>‘Okay….what are you doing up?’ </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>‘Can’t sleep, you?’</strong> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>‘Working,</strong>’ he replied. Lily’s head whirred as she thought about all the questions she had after his answer. As she scribbled a reply she hastily thought better about it and changed her sign.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>‘Cards too long, call me?</strong>’ she said and he nodded watching her as she hastily jotted down her number. Within a few minutes her phone was ringing and he appeared on a video call. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Hey,’ he said, with a smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Hey yourself...um…’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Y/N.’ he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Lily, I’m Lily,’ she smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Nice to meet you properly. I know we’ve seen each other a good amount the past few weeks.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Yeah are you always working at our three am meetings?’ she chuckled sipping her cup of tea. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Yeah, this pandemic has really wreaked havoc with my sleep pattern so I just work whenever I can.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘What do you do?’ she asked with genuine interest. She liked him. He had a glint in his eye as he talked animatedly about his job and the crooked smile he sported with it just added to his charm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘But enough about me, what do you do?’ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘I’m an actor,’ she said, ‘so you could just say unemployed.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘I thought I recognised you...Cinderella right?’ he chuckled and she nodded, ‘come on, Cinders was never unemployed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Yeah well Lily isn’t having as much luck as she did. I’ve not even got my prince charming anymore?’ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Ah,’ he said, ‘so it’s the love life that’s getting you all mixed up and unable to sleep.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘No-’ she protested, ‘it was a while ago so…’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Oh, so why are you up then? Why can’t you sleep?’ he probed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘I don’t know,’ she said looking away from the phone for a moment, ‘maybe I like seeing the guy across the road… I mean we’ve had a few of these late night sightings.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘True, true,’ he said running his hand along his face, ‘ but this can’t be enough to keep you up.’ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Oh yeah,’ she questioned, ‘then what is?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘How about a date? Virtual of course,’ he said with a raised eyebrow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Oh, um, I-I’ she stammered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘It’s okay if you don’t want to,’ he said, ‘I just thought-’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘No, no, I do!’ she said, ‘I definitely do.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Okay, so virtual dinner date, tomorrow?’ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Sure, 3am alright?’ she chuckled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Well, that’s a good a time as any,’ he said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘It’s a date then.’</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>